The True Blue Ending
by Taeness
Summary: The battle at Hogwarts left severe casualties including Harry’s love Ginny. Will Harry ever find love again from this horror that still burns in his heart as his scar once did?
1. Coming home

The True Blue Ending…

The battle at Hogwarts left severe casualties including Harry's love Ginny. Will Harry ever find love again from this horror that still burns in his heart as his scar once did?

Disclaimer: If it belonged to me Snape would have a light saber XD

* * *

Harry was rooting through some old clothes in the bottom of his enchanted suitcase and found a picture of all the Order and the Weasley family standing together at Harry's belated birthday party. His heart ached when he saw Ginny smiling up at him. Harry quickly put the picture underneath his socks in the drawer and continued through.

Ron and Hermione were looking over at Harry and saw that he was hurting though trying hard not to show it so Hermione decided to crawl over to Harry to ask what was up only to find a tear drop, poor Hermione was so spooked she leapt.

"What is it you two, you've been acting strangely" Harry managed to whisper still hiding his face.

"If anyone is acting strangely it's you Harry, I know that your still mourning over my sister's death but do you think you can't talk to me about it?! She was my family too you know…" Ron exclaimed, clearly hurt. As Harry stood up Hermione went between them.

"Stop acting like children you two! We're going to the Ministry soon if you show up with any bruises other than the ones from the battle with Voldemort I'll kill you both myself." Hermione decided to go take a quick shower and left the two alone.

"I'm sorry Harry…"

"Why?"

Ron looked over Harry was looking straight at him and a smile curled on his lips

"Harry?"

Ron was looking at him a bit strangely with those big round eyes and… wait what was he thinking?

When Harry stopped spacing out Ron already was on his way downstairs to get his "Nice" shirt.

* * *

Ok tell me Good? Bad?

Reviews make me happy!

AND remember this is my first real fanfiction ever so that means it SUCKS Ok? That's why you the Reviewers are going to give me advice okies? I trust you all with my life D

Harry2.0: Cookies to reviewers

Ron2.0: So… What were you thinking about Harry?

Harry2.0: O.o um… y'see I was thinking about um… Draco?

Ron2.0: O.O

Uh… so Review for COOKIES

Harry2.0: BYE

Ron2.0: O.O

Is he going to be ok?

Harry2.0: uh…


	2. Injury

The True Blue Ending

Another chapter is up and rolling!

Ron2.0: thank you for all the reviews you get cookies!

Harry2.0: holds a bucket of fresh cookies:

Read and Review!

Disclaimer: If I owned this Dumbledore would be an athletic 40-year old

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron went downstairs to get his "Nice" shirt but he could have gotten it through

Magic, why he didn't you ask? Harry was acting a little too out of it for his comfort levels, so he decided it was time to leave.

Ron kept thinking about Harry's queer grin at him, it puzzled the poor lad. "I have never seen Harry make that smile at me before… Does that mean the apocalypse is at hand?" Ron chuckled at his thoughts "Nah must ave' been one-time thing" and thus agreeable with his thoughts returned to looking for his shirt.

Harry was finally finished packing his things into the drawers and needed something else to keep his mind off of other things… like Ron's lopsided grin and his… NO stop thinking like that my inner mind is not a pervert, furious with himself he decided to go ask Mrs.Weasley if he could help with the chores, as he headed downstairs he tripped over his own feet!

The last thing Ron saw was a flying Harry, the problem was it was heading straight toward him: insert slightly girlish screaming here: and then everything went black.

"OHMYGOD" Harry was running in circles panicking Ron was unconscious and there was blood flowing evenly from his head he couldn't get a towel since Hermione was in the only bathroom with towels since the rest were in the wash.

Hermione was so furious with all the noise she stepped out of the shower put her bathrobe on and marched to the source of the noise. "KEEP IT DOWN OR I'LL-"

She looked down to see Harry making a circle of skid-marks on the floor panicking and Ron lying on the floor bleeding and unconscious. "Harry what happened here"

Harry finally noticed Hermione out of the shower in a bathrobe looking at him with a face of worry, "No time for it Hermione get some t-t-towels he's bleeding very badly"

"I know that you twit, I'll go get some keep his head up he might choke on his tongue"

She hurried off to the bathroom and brought three towels and tossed them to Harry from upstairs and hurried down herself still clad in a bathrobe. "I'll get Mrs.Weasley, try to stop the flow" and hurried off once again.

"Ron Ron I'm so sorry this happened I wasn't thinking and then-"

"I know Harry." Ron was regaining consciousness

"At least I know you won't be dying from this."

"You thought I would?

As Ron was sleeping back into black he saw his mum scrambling around him and couldn't hear what she said as he fell back to sleep…

--------------------------------------------------------------

SO…

Second Chappie in one day whoo-hoo!

Harry2.0: It's summer's fault

Ron2.0: Aw why'd I have to be injured . 

Because you stole my waffle this morning.

Ron2.0: Your meeeeean

Harry2.0: Cookies for reviewers as usual!


	3. In the hospital

Ok third chapter up!

Harry2.0: Mummy says pepperoni pizza makes a healthy colon O.O

Ron2.0: Harry is a little loopy since he saw _Brokeback Mountain_

It scarred him for life. I thought it was a great movie

Ron2.0: Only because of the gay smex

SHUT UP… It made me laugh and cry TT

Harry2.0: It's time for my breakfast! Ron2.0 where's the cheese?

Ron2.0: uh…

NO CHEESE FOR YOU

Harry2.0: aw… D:

Read and Review!

Disclaimer: If I did own this Draco would be blissfully gay :D

_Italics means someone is thinking!_

"Ugh my head" Ron was beginning to regain conciousness again and boy did his head hurt! "Where am I? Am I dead?" He looked around to find that the room was completely white.

"If you were dead then why am I here?"

Ron looked over to see Harry "Harry did you die too?"

"No Ron, I flew into you and you had a severe concussion"

"Oh I see"

"Sorry bout' that"

"As long as I'm alive I'll forgive you"

Mrs.Weasley decided to burst in at this moment and exclaim "OH MY BABY I THOUGHT YOU DIED!!!" She scrambled over to the bed and smothered Ron, "Don't scare me like that again! You worried us to death!"

Harry was scared, and never in his life was he as scared as when he almost caused his dearest friend to die. Ron's blood made his stomach flop, and his face drain of all color.

He was so scared it was as if Ron really had died, but when Harry noticed the rise and fall in his chest. Harry almost screamed in joy!

The doctor burst in unannounced and declared Ron could leave tomarrow. Which was good news since that meant he could attend the ceremony of Voldemort's defeat!

"Guys can I get some sleep please?" Ron suddenly said.

"Do you want someone to stay with you?"

"No I want to be alone without someone watching me sleep over my shoulder" Ron joked

"Heehee alrighty Ronny-dear"

"_Hasn't used that nickname for a long time she's still nervous as a mouse about to be eaten by a cat"_

As everyone left Harry stared at him for awhile from the door frame with a look of pure worry and a smidgen of fear. This left Ron with some Hefty bagged thoughts as he went into a blissful sleep…

_Why does Harry give me those facial expressions?_

_What is Harry hiding?_

_Will my head feel alright tomarrow?_

_Did I leave the oven on?_

Whew!

Harry2.0: OMG Tae this series is like the Inuyasha syndrome

Ron2.0: What is that?

Harry2.0: I don't know I found it while skimming through Naruto abridged

Ron2.0: O.O I forgot your loopiness

XD That's funny and you know it!

Harry2.0: Will someone give me cheese?

Ron2.0: DON'T GIVE THE CHEESE

Well review me pwease???

Reviewers make the fanfic world go round' and round'


End file.
